elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Treasure
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Cursed Treasure is a quest available in . The Bloodthorn Cult is attempting to take control of the spirits of High Rock knights laid to rest at the Burial Mounds. They also seek to control the ancient kings buried there, and have stolen their regalia for some dark purpose. Quick Walkthrough #Retrieve the four Stolen Regalia #Return the Regalia to the Proper Tombs #Find the Whisperer #Complete the quest Walkthrough On the way to the Burial Mounds, the Vestige will stumble on a spirit in distress. Asking what's wrong the spirit reveals their masters were the ancient rulers of High Rock and now Bloodthorn cultists have disrupted the Burial Mounds and stolen the ruling regalia from the tombs of their kings. The Bloodthorns drain their wills so they can't stop them. The spirit asks for help of the Vestige and the regalia is still nearby. The cultists have hidden them in the groundskeeper's cottage south of the Burial Mounds. Follow the marker to the south to find the cottage and sneak inside to avoid detection from the cultists. The groundskeeper is lying dead on the floor and a cultist is trying to open the nightstand. Defeat him and retrieve the stolen items, then go back to the Burial Mounds to return each item to the proper tomb. When entering each tomb, the Vestige will be able to learn something about each spirit buried from the protectors spirits who will appear in front of them. Knight of Emerald Princess "I suffer eternal dishonor for failing my lady, the Emerald Princess. I am no longer worthy of the post I hold. She was our beloved ruler, a queen with martial skills and unsurpassed beauty. Her shield, the Green Aegis, protected her in battle. It was the symbol of our undying loyalty to her." Knight of the Golden Prince "I failed to protect the regalia of my exalted lord, the Golden Prince. He was a ruler of great wealth and renown. He brought trade and prosperity to High Rock. The Prince's power was in his vast reserves of gold, the balm that soothes all tempers." Knight of the Iron Son "I was too weak to protect the tomb of my lord, the Iron Son of High Rock. He was a mighty ruler of ancient Camlorn. His powerful blade of skyfallen iron forged a mighty dynasty. In war and peace, he ruled by the sword." Knight of the Ivory Lord "I have failed in my duty. I could not defend the thophies of the supreme hunter, the Ivory Lord. His lord was a hunter. He stalked dangerous game from Skyrim to Valenwood. No beast could elude him, no target could evade his arrow. It took many assassins to lay him low." When the Vestige placed each item in the tomb, a ghostly whisper was heard. Go outside and find the whisperer and talk to him. The spirit says he is not an enemy, he's Donel Deleyn, once King of Daggerfall and he thanks them for their help in restoring the stolen regalia. However, the danger has not passed. The necromancers plan to enslave the spirits and turn them against their descendants. Reward *King Deleyn's Silk Gloves *73–302 Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests